Energius Equinoxium
by Moonlightprincess002
Summary: An horrifiying energy gape in Tartarus breaks the magical barier between Equestria and Tartarus.Which means many dangerous creatures are free now. Princess Luna can't control her own th her and her sister see unexplainable images that can be signs of very perilous evil being from the w they need to discover with a forgetten past can be bitter to face.
1. The explosion

/-/  
/ The Explosion/ Story: Energius Equinoxium/ by Moonlightprincess002/-/

"Now your last hope has one 're you going to do?Soon Equestria will be mine and your precious subjects'll sacrifice for me!

"No!It's not over we are here you won't able to do that!"a voice full of hope called from the backwards and came closer.

"Oh my my,the little queen of seems you've still something left hm?"

"We got hope Energia!Now or never this'll END FOR YOU!"a bright beam of energy began to shine from her a quick maneveur she flew to the creature and focused her magic.

POW "AAAH!Damn you tiny alicorn!You won a direct ticket to your death!"demon whined and rubbed the wound.

The alicorn looked at energy skin was melted by her supernova and it was sighed she could open her eyes she startled by a loud scream.

"SUNBURST WATCHOUT!"  
She turned eyes were couldn't do anything to defend crashed directly to her heart."Ugh!" she pain was slowly flowing her couldn't resist it anymore and ended up on cold breath was swallow,her vision was going she could see was a nightblue pony came near to her.

"Sunburst!Sunburst you allright?"the nightblue pony leaned beside face was a mix of anxious and sorrow.

"Galaxy...is that you?"she murmured silently.

"Yes I'm here my darling.I'm here."nuzzling her affectionately.

"Galaxy,please take care of my don't let them be sad 'cause of me"A tear drop was Rolling from her coughed vigorously.

"Don't talk like 'll be allright,we'll be 've more days to live."  
But no answer eyes closed to her eternity forever...

"SUNBURST!"

She bounced from heart was pounding rapidly that it's not going to be pulled the covers closer to her and tried to catch her sighs.

"Sister!What's wrong?!"Luna slammed the door behind her.

"Just had a bad nightmare but it still feels like real from a dream it was more like a vision"

"It's no dream or vision 's something beyond my 's a flashback"she said.

"A flashback?"Celestia inquired.

" it was dream or a vision I could control it but a flashback's a something from distance past."turned back and watched her nightsky from the window.

From distance past?Why?Celestia was wondering why now not another hadn't serious visions or flashbacks nearly evil voice and screams were still roaring in her the death of the female alicorn was as clear as a crystal in her were too much familiar to was a sign she must consider so it was no ordinary flashback.A long silence remained between broke it.

"I've got a really bad feeling about it Luna"She crossed her forehooves.

"Me either I had same thing with 's why I'm here."

Celesti gazed at 's expression was hard to squinted her eyes tightly but she can sense a worried atmosphere from inside.'We need to do something before it's too late' she were awake almost an hour but her eyes began to close and forced her to back to hours later she had to bring day to Equestria so she listened her body and headed to the she was ready for it the door hit by a guard.

"Her highness...Tartarus...Tartarus gate is exploding!"He tried catch his breath.

"Tartarus Gate?!Hurry and find the Prince Shining Armor and Princess Twilight!"

"Resist my soldiers! For Equestria's sake!" he tried to encourage to his battalion.

"Commander Hideguard!Messenger mission completed" a pegasus landed next to him.

"Good work Hurricane.I don't know how much we can hold it.I hope support team come soon"

The unicorn guards were trying to do their Cerberus was helping them to close the of closing it was getting bigger each started to get tired of kind of power cause that level of magic to create it?They didn't know what it is but they had to do it for the land they live.

Everything began a few hours the depths of Tartarus an unknown energy burst forced the more than 3000 years It haven't seen kind of force like was protecting Equestria from many evil spirits,monsters and the depths there were the most dangerous things were the middle and top there were less evil things but still an inferno of the land.

There was a great hurry in in that yime of day you couldn't see something like Luna and her companions are awake in that does her dream duty or accepts this hurry the streets were covered by a mist of was going to be a important day for the city.

If you were awake you could see an unique scene colored by magnificent spectrum of night and day together.A pony silhouette appeared in that beautiful scene some time glided towards the castle was no other than Twilight she was going inside she saw her beloved B.B.B.F.F.

"Shining Armor!What are you doing here?Did princesses call you too?"

"Well Twily, I don't know why they called me 'll learn it soon."Shining answered and those two went in and encountered by a guard.

"You majesties,princesses are waiting you in the meeting room.I'll escort you to there"  
And he guided them till they arrive the was opposite the throne room and was rarely using for important events just like they arrived princesses greeted them.

"We were expecting to see you"Celestia said.

"What happened Princess?Why did you call us?"Twilight couldn't hold her patience so Princess Celestia and Luna replied just Celestia pointed them to take expression was serious.

"We're here for Tartarus...Its door is not undercontrol anymore"Celestia told.

"And now the unicorn guards are trying to close a gape in it."Luna took a step forward."But it's not the main of the worst evil Equestria has faced is back"

Twilight and Shining Armor was very surprised what they heard especially Shining couldn't wait here doing had to join his army as soon as possible because the time was against help means lands survive so he quickly jumped from his seat.

"We cannot stand here just like that I'll take a support team and go Tartarus now!"he turned to exit.

"Stop right here Shinig Armor!You are not going anywhere"Celestia called him backHe remained he was about the reply Celestia added "Because we are coming with you to the...Tartarus!"


	2. The past has forgotten

Energius Equinoxium Chapter 2 The past has forgotten

Fter the Celestia's last word the meeting got out from the was a cloud of seriousness and silence over was ready to evoporate that with the arrival of the Celestia's most loyal maid she broke it.

"You Highness the breakfast is ready and-"

"We have no time for this"Celestia added"Please get my and Princess Luna's chariot 're going somewhere far."  
her voice was more serious than usual.

"As your wish milady"she said and went away.

Shining Armor couldn't resist to being quiet army needed him so he had to remind princesses about them.

"Princess Celestia,we can't go there just four of have to take a unicorn support with can't hold it forever."

"Well than captain preapare a support in 30 chariots'll lead the way."she trotted around him nodded.

Twilight was wondering about just had to save support team and her brother weren't they save him instead of them?  
Princess Celestia,Luna and she was busy in her precious books Tartarus described as a dangerous and isolated can they manage it she didn't know but she hoped for nothing bad gazed at Celestia noticed it and turned to her.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"Princess it's just if Tartarus's dangerous,What are we going to do there?"she asked.

"Well we have to check that its her the unicorn magic'd be case we'll use our magic"she tapped her chin.

Twilight shook her as a sign of just a few minutes left to the Right next to her Celestia annoucing a new day with her sun and Luna was deleting marks of the last day with her seems it was going to be a really long day.

30 minutes later chariots were ready to was sitting with Celestia and Shining was with them there was a large amount of unicorn squadron was waiting to go.

Chariots began to were going further and further from high mountains and breathtaking view left itself to sharp rocky places just like emerald green forests replaced with tiny bushes and weeds.

The weather was just like hell but when you were going a place partially hell it was not felt her exhale that unbearable smell burnt her was like someone mixed tons of rotten eggs and scald was just like that.  
Luna realized it and manipulated air as a natural air conditioner.

"Commander!The support has come!"a pegasus cried.

"Thank Celestia.I thought they won't arrive soon"he inhaled turned and captain were standing.

"You highnesses!I wasn't expecting to see brings you here?"

"Well we have to to examine the gape show us the way."Celestia replied.

He eladed them to the Armor's support was taking their places next to the and Luna surprised the thing they saw.  
That gape was no was an energy sucking was still door's some places were broken or took forward and gazed at the blackhole.

"I can take care of it and Twilight repair the door."

"Are you sure Luna?It's not a normal hole."Celestia inquired.

"I'm %100 can create a magical glue for cracks."

Twilight,Celestia and Luna flew towards the door and focused their tried to deal with the and Twilight combined their spells in a beam through the was hole stopped growing and door continued for a while and landed.

"It's definitely 's back somehow." Celestia frowned.

"What's your plan sister?"

"Twilight when we 're heading to Westwing of the Canterlot archieves.I guess it's time."

The Canterlot archieves were the biggest archieves of the most mysterious one the was the history archieve.  
Not many ponies allowed to enter Celestia's pupils and some elite proffesors mostly its visitors.

Twilight was curious about what Celestia said did she mean with It's time?" She's been in Westwing so many times and knew nearly all books and decided to wait and went to the depths of the were countless books and parchments welcomed headed to a bookcase infront of a wall.

She pulled a book at the end of a opened with a loud roar.A case register was hh hanging on the was lock with moon and sun symboles on and Luna activated their open began to shine and shocked with what she thickest history book of Equestria was right there.

"Twilight,inside of it the Equestria's forgotten past's you want to know what's the thing in Tartarus listen me closely."

"3.000 years ago Equestria was not like was ruling by 3 alicorns and senator was a land with many wonders and of the senators was controlling the are we known as Everfree forest"told Celestia.

"It was the place that keeping harmony between our land and that senator was the most powerful and the reliable he wanted more than he had.  
And when the queen of Energius dimension attacked he betrayed to his country and helped her to conquer the land" Luna added.

"The queen was no one other than pony eats energy to wanted to all wealthiness and life of Equestria to make herself minions the Nightmare forces attacked the who controlled the wealthiness and turned them into Nightmare covered by chaos and darkness."Celestia shook her head and continued.

"3 alicorns and senators who left fought against them but seperately their power didn't a last solution 3 alicorns and keeper of destiny created a seal called "Energius Equinoxium Unidas" a.k.a Seal of Equinox to fusion their last that though battle just one alicorn survived and rebuilt the land."

Celestia and Luna looked at 's eyes were hadn't heard anything just like 's real history was so could Energia cause that big destruction?  
If the thing in Tartarus was her,a huge trouble was awaiting for Celestia's voice she perked up.

"Twilight,if we want to defeat her,we have to find the seal"

"I understood but where's it?"

"According to a legend it remains in magical barrier between Equestria and we don't know where exactly is."Luna said.

"We tried to enter there and 's a forbid for 're the only one can find it."

Celestia gave book to were some more information about the seal and the place Luna took it and flew to the home.A whole new adventure was in the horizon.


End file.
